I Can't Make You Love Me
by otaku-e
Summary: Gaara, the Kazekage, achieved everything he wanted: respect, admiration, and trust from his village. The one thing he has yet to gain is a romantic relationship, until he stumbles across Aya. LEMONY SMUTTINESS. One Shot. OC. REVIEW PLEASE!


Author's Note: I don't think this really needs to be said, but it's obvious I don't own anything in the Naruto-verse. I only "own" the O.C.

I wrote this really quickly and it's short; so I guess you can call this a one shot. I also did not proof read this, so if you find any errors, please excuse. (Or let me know so I can correct them.)

Oh, and I had to pick a title in order to post. So I just came up with one on the fly.

Hope you enjoy, please leave reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Gaara was the Kazekage and well loved by his people. However, he had yet to show interest in romantic relationships. This wasn't a concern for him as much as it was for the village. They wanted an heir, at least someone to carry on Gaara's legacy even if the child would not become the next Kazekage.

Temari and Shikamaru tried introducing him to various girls from both the Sand and Leaf Villages in the guise of blind dates. Kankuro even once attempted introducing Gaara to a guy under the guise of "just hanging out," but that went horribly wrong.

The village elders decided that maybe a romantic relationship wasn't needed. They were happy with Gaara the way he is, the village loves and adores him. "Why force something like this?" Kankuro finally agreed with the elders, but Temari still had her doubts.

* * *

><p>"Everyone needs to experience love," she told Kankuro.<p>

"But Gaara is loved!"

"You know what I mean," she pleaded.

Kankuro smirked. "Oh you mean that thing between you and Shikamaru, ne? When are you guys just going to hurry up and get married and have babies?"

Temari turned a bright shade of red. "Th… that's not…this isn't about me!"

"So what are you planning on doing Ms. Strategist? It's not like anything you've done so far has worked." Kankuro thought. "We could just try Matsuri or Sari…"

"No, they're too obsessed over him. Plus, if he liked either of them, don't you think he would have done something by now?"

Kankuro looked at her, puzzled.

"Honestly, Kankuro?" She said sarcastically.

"Okay fine, he wouldn't make a move, but why not one of them two?"

Temari became serious for a second. "Kankuro, this village hated him. _Hated_ and feared him. They were young enough to hate and fear him too. I don't think he could ever really love anyone who used to wish his death. I mean, could you trust someone like that?"

"Well, it's not like we can get someone who was born after he became the Kazekage, that'd just be…nearly pedophilic. And there's no one in the Konohagakure that you've found yet."

"Well… there are other lands."

"Do we have to force him?"

"Do you think anything will happen without our help? He's already in his 20s."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Help" came months later. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were returning from a diplomatic mission when they ran across her. Rather, they found her unconscious.

"There's a pack here, but it's empty." Kankuro noted searching the area. "I don't see anything else…"

"There's nothing on her. She must have just collapsed. Her breathing is steady," Temari rolled the girl over. "Gaara?"

"Let's take her back with us," he said as sand spilled out from his gourd. "We can have our medical unit evaluate her and see what's happened. She could have run away, been attacked…we won't know until she regains consciousness." The sand gently lifted her as they continued their journey back to Sunagakure.

* * *

><p>Days Later<p>

* * *

><p>"Kazekage," a medic ran in.<p>

"Hm?"

"She's regained consciousness."

"Ah. How is she?"

"She is stable, but confused and scared. We thought it might be best if you were to speak to her, to reassure her."

"Mm." Gaara stood and followed the medic's to the girl's room. They informed him that she wouldn't talk, but her eyes were filled with fear. They could only guess she was in her late teens and that she was malnourished.

The medic left him at the door. Gaara walked in and the girl immediately scooted to the edge back edge of the bed, eyes wide in fear.

"Do I scare you?" Gaara asked in his low, smooth voice, not moving from the doorway. The girl's only response was pulling up the sheet – as if it was some barrier that would protect her.

"I brought you here…" She made another move to push away, but she was already with her back against the headboard.

"May I please come near you?" She tilted her head to the side, her eyes softened from fear into confusion. Gaara took a few steps forward.

"My brother, sister and I found you on our way home. You were unconscious." He took a few more steps. Her hand holding the sheet up to her chest, slowly feel.

"We brought you here to make sure you weren't hurt." He took a few more steps. The tension in her shoulders relaxed.

_Her eyes…_One was hazel and one was green.

"May I sit beside you?" She looked towards the edge of the bed, but there wasn't a seat. She looked back at him, panicked slightly.

"I can stand, I didn't realize there wasn't a seat." Her head titled to the side again.

"I am Gaara. The Kazekage. You are in Sunagakure in the Land of Wind." She just looked at him.

"We won't hurt you here. There's no need to be afraid." Her eyes never left him.

"Can you speak?" She parted her mouth slightly but no sound came out.

_She must have been traumatized or she's a mute._

Gaara reached out his hand slowly, palm up. The girl looked at his pale hand and then his eyes. She slowly extended her hand and very carefully placed it in his. "A….ya." She looked down as her voice cracked.

With his free hand, he placed his hand on her cheek, but she flinched. It pained Gaara to see how scared she was. He let her go completely. "I won't hurt you." He stood up to leave. "Please rest. You are completely safe. I'll have my sister visit you later. Maybe you'll feel better with her." He turned and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Temari went to see her as Gaara requested. He filled her in and basically described her as an abused kitten that doesn't realize it has claws.

"Hello? I'm coming in." Temari opened the door and found the girl standing, looking out the window. She placed the packages on the bed and walked over.

"Hello?" she put her hand on the girls shoulder, but she flinched in surprise. "Aya, my name is Temari. My brother, Gaara, sent me."

Aya's tension eased as Temari looked her over. "We'll need to get you new clothes. The ones we found you in, well, we didn't dispose of them just in case you wanted them. But they're not fit for wearing. They're nearly threadbare. Would you like a dress? Pants? Skirt?"

"A dress is fine," her voice still hollow. Temari walked over to the bed and sifted through the packages. Suna had prepared everything for her: underwear, shoes, clothes, brush. Much to Temari's delight, she skipped on the makeup.

Aya's frame was slight, barely any muscle, her breasts were small. Her hair, when they found her was mid back, but it was so tangled, they had it cut. It was shoulder length and dark brown. Her skin was pale, but still darker than Gaara's.

Temari helped her bathe, dress, and then brushed out her hair. The whole time Temari asked her questions. All Aya could remember was that she left something, ran out of food, and fell asleep (that's when she passed out).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Temari showed her to the Kazekage's office as the elders and council wanted to know more about this mysterious girl they picked up off the side of the road. For all they knew, she could be a spy. They feared her eyes the most, assuming it was a kekkei genkai dealing with genjutsu. They interrogated her but she couldn't answer anything. Most of the council thought of her to be a highly trained spy, acting out the role of a confused frightened girl. Their questioning became harsh but Gaara ran into the room.

"Out all of you!" Even though it was an order, his voice was smooth and steady.

"But Gaara!"

"I said she is to be protected, not treated like an enemy."

"She could be a spy."

"Out. Now." They all ran out. Aya stood with her back against the wall. Frightened, but not as much as when he first met her. He turned to Aya, not moving, but extending his hand. She smiled at him, stepped away from the wall and slid her hand into his.

"I am sorry. There have been attempts made on my life in the past, and they are very protective of me. Please understand their concern."

She looked at their hands. "They said…they said my eyes were strange..."

Gaara placed his free hand on Aya's cheek. His palm was warm and she leaned into it a little. Gaara's heart skipped a beat as she looked into his eyes.

"Most people… They can only look into one eye. They say that it's bewitching to look into both. They think I have a kekkei genkai."

Without realizing it, he had pulled her closer. One hand was still on her cheek, fearful that she might turn away from him. The other hand was now wrapped around her waist.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he whispered in his deep soothing voice. Her cheeks flushed and she pulled away. "Don't," he called, his hand slipping from her cheek to the back of her head. _Her hair is as soft as feathers._ "Don't look away."

Gaara's breathing became heavy; he pressed himself closer to Aya. He was overcome by an urge to touch every inch of her.

It was the first time he's met a girl that was hated and feared for something beyond her control. It was the first time he wasn't feared for his power. It was the first time he didn't feel like he was being used for it. It was the first time he met someone who didn't know his past. It was a blank slate.

_Wait…are her eyes a kekkei genkai? It didn't seem to work on Temari, the council just got mad. Maybe it only works one on one? Is her charm ensnaring men? I should get Kankuro…_

He pulled away from Aya. "I'm sorry, but there are things I must attend do. Please, feel free to enjoy the village. Temari will be your escort and guide should you need anything." And with that, he slipped out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

After speaking with Temari and Gaara, Kankuro agreed to meet with Aya. Gaara didn't tell them of how he ended up holding Aya, but that he felt funny when he looked into her eyes. Kankuro, of course, was immediately suspicious that his younger brother would be taken advantage of for his position as Kazekage.

Aya was being escorted out of the medic center when Kankuro was approaching. "Aya?"

She turned at the sound of her name. "I'm Kankuro, Gaara's broth-" he was caught in her eyes. However, it was different from Gaara. It sent chills down his spine. One green, one hazel. It didn't look natural. It wasn't natural.

She immediately looked down. "Ah! I'm…I'm sorry…"

She shook her head. "Most people avoid looking at me… or they…"

"They what?"

She shook her head indicating she didn't want to talk further.

Kankuro took a look at her. She was pretty, it could be that men tried to attack her or molested her if they were transfixed as opposed to repulsed by her eyes. "Aya, were you…" he didn't know how to ask. "Aya, were you hurt before?"

She didn't move but didn't deny it either. He grabbed her shoulders and she looked at him, eyes wide with fear. "You do not have to worry about that here! No one will hurt you. Gaara will make sure of it, okay? Is that why you were off on your own? Did you run away?"

She looked away and bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes. "It's okay." He hugged her, feeling sorry for her. _She must be alone. I wonder what happened to her family…or with her family._ "Come on, let's get food."

They went to eat at a quiet restaurant. Kankuro asked a few more questions about Aya. He found out that her mother killed her father when he tried attacking Aya. As Aya grew, her mother became jealous and tried killing Aya. She ran away but people either feared her for her eyes or wanted to attack her. She used to wear an eye patch, covering her green eye and found odd jobs here and there. However, the last person he was working for saw her take off the eye patch to wash her face. He tried attacking but she fought him off and ran away.

"So you spent most of your life alone and in fear that someone would try to kill you or hurt you? And, that's why you look down all the time. So no one sees your eyes."

She looked up at him and nodded. _Well, her eyes are definitely alarming. But, I don't feel weird… WAIT! Gaara felt weird!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

It's been a month since Aya's been in Sunagakure. It's been a a week since Temari left on her mission with Kohnagakure. However, Temari finally returned from her mission, exhausted and dirty. She longed for nothing more than a bath.

"TEMARI!" Kankuro burst into her room.

"Gah! Kankuro! I just got back!"

Kankuro looked past her and saw Shikamaru. "Yo!" he said casually.

"Eh…" he was thrown for a second. "It's about Gaara…I couldn't wait for you to get back…" Temari's eyes filled with worry. "No it's not like that. It's…it's the _other_ Gaara thing…" his eyes slide to Shikamaru.

"Oi, I get it, I get it. Gaara likes someone but you don't' want to talk about it in front of me." Shikamaru got up, "I'll just go take a bath and find someplace to have dinner."

They watched Shikamaru leave. "Was that really necessary, Kankuro?"

"Teeeemmaarrriiiii…." He called her name in a voice that he used when she (rarely) missed something obvious.

[Gasp] "He said 'Gaara likes someone' and you didn't deny it!" [Gasp] "Is it Aya?"

Kankuro nodded.

"When?"

Kankuro and Temari sat down and he filled her in on the details. He told her of Aya's sad past. How her eyes repulsed some, intrigued others and how she was attacked or hated because of it.

"Does she know that Gaara is a jinchuuriki?"

Kankuro shook his head. "But I think the pain she felt is part of the reason Gaara is attracted to her. More so because she doesn't know anything about Gaara's past nor much of the ninja world."

"How can that be though?"

"I dunno, selective memory? Too concerned about surviving to think about anything else?"

"So, how did you find out that Gaara likes her?"

"Well you remember when Gaara wanted me to investigate her to see if I thought she had a kekkei genkai? Well he said he felt funny the longer he looked into her eyes. So I took her out to lunch and felt nothing."

"Well, she may not have been trying to use it on you."

"Yeah I thought about that, so I had surveillance put on her. But even some of the medic-nin that liked her eyes didn't feel the same way Gaara did."

"So he must like her and not really understand it…" Temari said chewing her lip in thought.

"So what do we do?"

"Well… not much. You know how Gaara is; he has to come to terms with things on his own. We just have to be there for him as his older brother and sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

More weeks passed as Kankuro and Temari watched over their younger brother. Aya opened up more (to Gaara at least) and even moved into a room close to the Kazekage. Rumors were beginning to spread about the two, but no one, outside of the siblings, knew what was going on.

By the third month, much of Gaara's spare time was spent with Aya. They had their meals together and went on walks through Suna.

Physically, he never went beyond offering his hand to her. At first it started off as a peace offering, to prove he wasn't there to hurt her. Now it became routine. Much to his siblings irritation, he never held Aya's hand long. However, every night, when Gaara escorted Aya to her room, he always lingered a bit longer…stood a bit closer.

* * *

><p>One afternoon, a sand storm suddenly hit. Gaara and the other ninjas were running around Suna ensuring that all the citizens were safely in their homes.<p>

Radio reports were flying in Gaara's ears.

"Section 1 secure and ready for impact."

"Section 5 secure and already out of power."

"Section 3 secure, winds are picking up."

"The Academy is secure, all students and teachers are okay and within the walls."

"Baki, what about Section 4?"

[Silence]

"Baki!"

"Kazekage, the office has lost power. Your quarters have lost power…"

"Everyone stay within your sections. You are to report to me if anything happens." Gaara made his way back to his quarters, his sand blocking him from the howling winds of the sand storm.

Once he finally made it inside, he went to Aya's room. The power was out but he knew the place instinctively. "Aya?" He called into the darkness. "Aya!"

"Gaara!" her voice called from the center of the room. Gaara slowly made his way toward her, open arm outstretched. His hand finally touched something… the softness of her hair. He slowly bent down to feel that she was on the floor.

"What are you doing here, Aya?"

"The lights went out. I… I was afraid to move," she said, placing her other hand on his chest.

"Here, let's get you to the bed…" Gaara helped her off the floor and guided her to the bed. She trembled in his arms. "Does the wind scare you?" She nodded, burying her face into his collar as the howling shrieked. "Here…" he pulled back from her, taking off his gourd, vest, red coat and shoes.

It was still pitch black, so he slowly held out his hand. He touched flesh, it was her neck. His long fingers caressed the side of it before it trailed down her arm to her hand. He picked it up and interlaced his fingers with hers.

"The storm should only last a day or two, the generators will pick back up after the winds have died down," he offered as a way to help ease her fear. He felt her breathing slow but she pulled closer to him anyway, resting her head in the nook of his neck. He felt the softness of her hair against his cheek and closed his eyes.

Gaara couldn't help himself; he ran his fingers through her hair. The first time, it was just to feel the softness of her hair. Then he felt the shape of her head. He ran his hand through her hair again and felt the nape of her neck. Then again to feel the curve of her shoulder. Each time he ran his hand through her hair, it went lower down her back. The lower his hand went, the more he pushed her into him. Soon her chest was pressed up against his, her face arched up, her lips brushing his face. He felt her breasts move up and down his chest as her breathing became deeper.

His hand finally made it to the lowest point and he pushed her onto him. She gasped. It was the sweetest sound. It made him hard with want. His breathing became heavy and he continued running his hands through her hair and down her back. This time both hands moved, pulling her face up, exposing her neck, arching her into him.

Her hands started pulling on his clothes as he put his hands on her hips and pushed her into him again. Soon he stopped running his hands through her hair and down her back and just kept them on her hips. Gripping them, pulling her toward and away from him. She pulled harder on his shirt, her nails starting to dig in.

The generator finally kicked in, but only provided dim lighting. He let go, pulling his shirt off. He waited, measuring her reaction. She started at his chest. Gaara was short but he was well muscled, lean more than a solid body. His skin was milky white. He looked her in the eyes and saw they were half closed.

He started so intensely at her that she chewed her lower lip, her chest heaved. His hand went up slowly to the collar of her dress. He pulled slowly, as a way of asking. Aya inched closer to him as his hands found the zipper and pulled it down.

He could smell something… it was sweet and drove him mad with lust. He pushed Aya back and saw her hands were holding up the dress that was now falling off her shoulders.

"Don't hide," he whispered to her softly. Her green/hazel eyes looked into his for assurance. As he leaned in, he reached for her hands, pulling them away. He put his hand on her shoulders and guided the top of the dress down as he gently placed his lips on her neck.

This time, he felt her nipples touch him as she heaved. The neck move when she swallowed. He pushed his tongue harder into her flesh and traced it up to her ear. He massaged the spot right behind her ear with his tongue. _This must be a spot_ he thought as her body melted into him. He pulled back to gaze in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked, unsure of what he was doing as this was his first time. But he knew that she was often attacked.

She nodded and brought her hand up to his face. She pulled him in for a chaste kiss as confirmation. Gaara's senses went on overload with the contact. He pulled away slightly and dove back in. He pushed his tongue past her lips and she gasped. His erection started to throb. He started moving his tongue around her mouth and she did the same. He pressed her chest into him and her hands were tangled in his hair.

They were kissing intensely, devouring one another as his hands started pulling on the rest of the dress. She lifted slightly and he pulled the dress over the curve of her hips, lips never parting hers. He finally broke to breathe and took in the full sight of her. Her small breasts with erect nipples, the curve of her waist to the bloom of her hips. He going crazy. He lifted her and laid her down on the bed, pulling the dress completely off. He saw the puddle of wet she made from their kissing and looked to the union of her legs.

Her pubic hair was trim and, he realized, almost as soft as her hair, as he stroked it. She legs slammed shut when he touched her soaking wet clit and her arms flew to cover her face.

"No," Gaara said, half command, half plea. "Don't hide yourself." He noted how her breasts moved as he grabbed her wrists and help them above her head. His other hand slid down her thighs and pushed her right leg down, opening herself to him.

He could smell her sex and his erection screamed to be let out. Gaara climbed on the bed and between Aya's legs. He sat on his knees as he pulled of the remained of his clothes.

He sat before Aya, naked, and reached for her hand. "Look at me," he told her. She opened her eyes and took in the sight of him. His toned milky white body between his legs. His deep pink erection surrounded by his pubic hair. He took her hand and placed it on his stomach, letting her make the next move. Her nails slightly grazed his skin causing his dick to twitch. She stopped and looked at him, and he mover her hand to grab the length of him.

His eyes closed as he felt her fingers close around his penis. The warmth of her hand, the throbbing of his dick…

"Aya…" he called as he moved her hand up and down his penis. She started pulling a little harder, squeezing a bit more, "A…Aya…" he panted.

He grabbed her hair and guided her head to his penis. He wanted it in her mouth. Deep in her mouth. He pushed his penis to her lips. He was already dripping with precum. When she didn't open, he moved his head around her mouth covering her lips with his wetness.

Finally Aya's mouth parted and Gaara buried his penis inside. She groaned but he stopped when he felt he was as deep within her mouth as he could go.

He stayed, savoring every moment of it. The heat of her mouth, the feel of her tongue, her teeth gently against his dick, her mouth salivating.

"Aya…" he cried as he moved her head up and down his length. Aya just held his hips as he guided her head. Tears formed as he was larger than she anticipated. It was hard for her to mouth fuck him, but she tried.

Gaara stopped and pulled out of her mouth. He looked down at Aya, wiping the drool from her chin and pushed her back down on the bed. This time he came with her, his mouth landing on her breast. He took a nipple between his teeth and pulled. She arched her back and he sucked as much breast as he could into his mouth. He sucked hard and she cried out, nails digging into his back.

His hand went back down to her pubic hair, massaging the area with the bottom of his palm, pressing hard into her clit. Slowly his fingers made an appearance, dancing with her opening, Aya quivering beneath him.

He paused for a second and she looked into his eyes. "Aya," his voice was like a drug to her. "I want you."

"Yes…" she called out, "Yes Gaara…"

As he went to kiss her, he plunged his fingers into her. She went to scream but his mouth was on her. He slammed his fingers in and out of her so hard he felt her sex splatter onto his stomach.

His other hand moved to her breast as his mouth went to suck on the unattended one. His fingers, instead of ramming her, rubbed inside of her. She moaned like crazy.

Finally, Gaara licked her from her nipple to her pubes. Kissing her to her clit, where he sucked on it. His free hand shoved two fingers into her mouth, his other hand rubbed and trusted and his tongue beat her clit.

She was gripping the headboard, moaning in ecstasy.

"Gaara!" she screamed as she came in his hand, back arched. He pulled out of her leaving her panting.

He licked the cum from his palm and then kissed her, forcing her to taste herself. She could feel his dick, hard, wet, and hot as it pressed against her.

Gaara started moving, grinding his hips into hers as he pushed his tongue around her mouth. She gave him entry, opening her legs wide. He took notice, pulled away. It was in an instant between him lining himself up and slamming into her.

Her eyes went wide and wild. He waited, fully buried in her pussy. He felt her walls squeeze around him and his eyes rolled back.

_So much better than her mouth_.

So slowly pulled himself back and slowly went back in. He measured each reaction as he withdrew and re-entered.

He sat up, dick mostly inside, and grabbed her hips. He lifted her slightly, confused by the angle, she looked at him.

"Gaara?"

But his eyes were closed, fingers tightened on her hips. He held her firm and she slammed into her…repeatedly.

They were fucking so hard, her back ended up against the headboard. He was pulling on her breasts, biting her skin, shoving his tongue all over her mouth. He finally pulled her into a straddle on top of him and guided her hips up and down his dick. He breasts, as small as they were, bounced in front of him. He moaned with pleasure as they bounced in his face each time he slammed her on him.

"Gaara…I….can't…" she wrapped her arms around him and he picked up the pace. In an instant, he turned around and flopped her on her back. He pushed away from the headboard a bit and resumed pumping her. He lifted her left leg over his should and she half turned to her side.

He pumped even harder and Aya cried out. They both screamed as they came. Gaara, grabbing her thigh, arching his back and nearly lifting her off the bed as he filled her full of his cum. Each spasm he pushed deeper into her until he was sure he had nothing left.

Gaara lowered Aya back down on the bed. Her body glistening from sweat and sex. She slowly opened her eyes, panting heavily. Her eyes drove him mad with want. He wanted to devour her again, to fill every orifice with his cum, to make her scream his name, scream out loud, pull her hair and have her claw his back.

He was crazed with desire, but Aya was practically passed out.

He pulled the edge of the sheet over her and brushed the hair away from her face and fell asleep beside her.


End file.
